Goldie
by UnseenWonders
Summary: Glimmer is considered a nerd by many people. However, she happens to have one boys attention. What good can come when the popular boy meets the innocent Glimmer?
1. Goldie

**So hi guys and gals, I've decided to post a new story. I HAVE finished my Prim and Cato story just in case some of you didn't realise. I felt like typing up a story so I decided to make this. I don't know if I will update a new chapter...depends on how well this update is.**

* * *

Glimmer's POV

Pushing my glasses up my nose, I let out a loud sigh before flicking to the next page of my book ''The Last Girl Standing''.

''_Billie Jean stands hidden behind a tree, studying the girls face from a distance. He watches her skip towards the river's edge and lets out a loud laugh as she tumbles into the icy water''_ Why on earth I bought this book I will never know. The plot is so strange yet it makes me want to read on.

''Yo Glimmer, what shit book you reading now 'en?'' Marvel shouts from across the field. He stands with his top off, surrounded by a group of giggling girls. Katniss Everdeen lets out a loud chuckle at his snarky comment.

''Is it any of your business? Besides, it isn't shit, it's actually really good...plus, reading books will help me in the future, chilling with your top off whilst flirting with slags will not help you. Then again, if you wish to be a pimp continue doing what you're doing.'' The group of girls snarl at me whilst Marvel smirks ever so slightly.

''You're alright Glim you know that? Not as innocent as people say you are'' With that, he turns around and begins making out with Katniss.

''He's still bothering you?'' Rue sits down next to me underneath the old oak tree. She's wearing a long, baby blue skirt with a white vest and brown belt going around her waist. On her feet are gladiator sandals. She's pushed her Ray Bans onto her head. Rue and I are 15 and probably the weirdest people in our year.

''Oh, no not really, he's just trying to impress the girls. But too be honest, making fun of a geek is not attracting their attention, his bare chest is what makes them swarm around him'' I let out a high chuckle before placing my book down and taking a bite out of my cherry red apple.

''So what's new then Goldie?'' Rue started calling me Goldie when we were 7 years old.

* * *

Flashback

_It was a bright summer's day, no breeze. I'd recently moved in, and was playing outside in my garden. Whilst I bent down to pick up flowers, a shadow appeared next to me._

''_Hi I'm Rue, would you like to be my friend?''I stood back up clutching a handful of daisies. Smiling a toothy grin, I nodded my head and handed Rue one flower. From that day on, Rue became my best friend._

* * *

''I got an A in my French exam and an A* in my Chemistry, what about you?'' I look down to my iPhone and flick through my songs until I find ''How to Save a Life – The Fray'' clicking play, I look back up to Rue.

''Basically, I got an A in French too, detention in Maths and I'm not allowed back into my Welsh class. But other than that, it's been a good day'' I sigh deeply to myself, Rue is always getting herself into trouble. She isn't thick but sometimes she is just plain stupid.

''Why do you have detention and why are you not allowed back into Welsh?'' Taking another bite from my apple I fiddle with my glasses and push my hair out of my face.

''Well...you know that homework I had in Maths? Basically, when she came around the classroom to collect it, I told her my dog ate it. She stared at me for a while before asking for the real reason I forgot my homework. So I told her again that my dog ate it. Anyways, In the end, she got angry at me, started shouting, I told her to quiet down since we're in a classroom and people are doing exams around us, she glared at me for a while before beginning to shout again. I packed my things in front of her, stood up, and walked out of the classroom. The last thing I heard her say was that I have detention on Friday for the next 2 weeks for 1hour. I'm not going to go though, she can shove off'' She takes a deep breath before beginning to speak again.

''My Welsh teacher hates me, you know that. I was in Welsh, ignoring her as per usual when suddenly someone threw a piece of paper onto my desk. Now the normal thing to do would be to read it and reply, so that's what I did. Turns out the note was from Peeta asking me if I was doing anything tonight. So I wrote on the back of the note, folded it back up neatly and launched it across the classroom. However, I didn't really pay much attention to who was standing in the way when I threw it. It hit miss right in the face. She started screaming at me in Welsh and her face went bright red so I told her to stop overreacting since it was only a piece of paper. Miss said she couldn't handle me anymore and sent me outside'' Rue started to giggle uncontrollably and started rolling around on the grass.

''RUE YOU CAN'T DO THAT. THIS SMALL MISTAKE COULD RUIN YOUR FUTURE'' I sigh loudly before glaring at her through my glasses and making a small pouting face which makes my nose scrunch up.

''Goldie, calm downnnnn, you gotta let loose. Anyways, we have History next so I suggest we leave now since I need the toilet first'' She stands up, patting down skirt and reaching for her brown over the shoulder bag.

''LET'S GO THEN. Can't miss History, your favourite teacher is waitingggg'' she says in a sing song voice. Rue loves taking the piss out of me since she knows how much I love History. I can't help that I've grown up reading books about history and the subject itself is very interesting to me. Plus we have an amazing teacher.

''Ok, let me just pack up my things'' Taking the final bite out of my apple, I place it on the floor before picking up my book and putting it neatly into my bag. I pause my music, wrap my headphones around my phone and put it into my pocket.

''I NEED A WEE, HURRY UP BEFORE I PISS MYSELF'' Rue starts jumping around the place and overreacting.

''Fine, please can you put my apple in the bin?'' She bends down, picks up the apple and throws it across the field.

''RUE, THAT'S LITTERING, GO PICK IT UP''

''Nope, it's compost'' She begins skipping towards the school doors leaving me standing there glaring at her back.

''I will burn you with my eyes Rue'' I mutter to myself before walking the way she just went

* * *

Rue's POV

Goldie worries so much, she needs to live a little. She's beautiful, but doesn't realise it. I would love to have her golden hair. It flows neatly down her back, and shines brightly in the sun. Her eyes are unusual, and I swear they change colours. Plus, she has a lovely figure. It's not too skinny, and it's not too chunky. She doesn't realise it but a lot of girls envy her.

''Where's your nerd friend then Rue?'' Katniss shouts from behind me.

''Katniss, I've told you already, Glimmer is not a nerd. She's smarter than you and far prettier. Jealousy is a bitch.'' I flip her the bird before taking my seat at the front of the class. If I had it my way I would've sat at the back with Jessica, but Goldie wanted to sit down the front since she loves History.

''Sorry I'm late sir, I'm so sorry'' Glimmer fast walks into the classroom with her hair covering her face. Katniss snorts slightly and sticks her foot out in an attempt to trip Goldie.

''1. You aren't late, and 2. Watch out Katniss is trying to trip you again'' I shout from the front.

''Open your books and look over the last thing we did'' Mr Jones says from the classroom door before dawdling back outside to wherever he goes. Glimmer opens up her bag, places her pencil case and book onto the table before taking off her jacket and settling down into her seat.

''So, I heard they're looking for the person who threw that apple onto the field. They want to put them into detention'' I whisper. Goldie turns her face to me before gasping.

''I TOLD YOU TO PUT IT IN THE BIN. OH NO, I CAN'T GET IN TROUBLE'' I start giggling to myself and try to stop myself from bursting out into laughter.

''Just kidding. Anyways, I heard Katniss and Marvel were making out in his house and his little sister walked in. Apparently she caught them in a very 'sexual' position. I'm pretty sure they both still had underwear on but that's not the point. His sister told his parents who have now banned her from coming over and he isn't allowed out for an entire week. I mean that's a bit harsh, but they're 15 so I don't know what they thought they were doing. Also, rumour has it they weren't intending on using protection. Could you imagine Katniss being banged up...haha.'' Glim giggles softly before pushing her glasses up her nose which she does continuously since they're too big.

''PST Rue'' I turn around to face Peeta. Smiling I nod.

''I never got your reply in Welsh, so are you doing anything tonight?'' He smirks before running a hand through his blonde locks.

''Um no I'm not. Why?'' I bite my lower lip whilst waiting for a response.

''I was wondering if um, you'd like to come over? I just bought a bunch of new movies and I can order some pizza?'' This is a normal night for us two; we've been friends for years. His Mum and mine are very close. For the past 3 years I've been madly in love with him.

''Sure, sounds good! Should I bring the popcorn and nutella?'' When we were 9 I had a bag of popcorn that my Mum had bought me, and he was having nutella on toast. I suggested putting some nutella on my popcorn, so that's what we did. Since then every time we go down each other's houses I bring popcorn and nutella.

''Well obviously'' He chuckles. Right at that moment Mr Jones decides to stroll back in.

* * *

Glimmer's POV

Lying down on my bed, I smile and relax. I love coming home from school. Taking a deep breath, I pick up my book and find the page I left off at. Placing my phone into its docking station I scroll through my songs before finding ''The Fire – Dan Griffin''. When the music begins to play I hum slightly to it and start reading my book.

''Glimmer Rue is on the phone, she said she tried ringing your mobile but there was no answer'' My Mum shouts from downstairs. Quickly I get up from my bed and jog down to take the phone off her.

''I have a problem'' Rue states.

''What is it now? Run out of food? Lost your phone charger AGAIN?'' I try to hold back my laugh; she can be such a drip on times.

''No...It's worse than that. But yes I have lost my charger; HOWEVER, that isn't what I'm calling you about. I'm down Peeta's right now, and I'm in the bathroom whilst he orders the pizza. So we were on the sofa watching 'Jack and Jill' some comedy, it's really funny. At one point, I looked over to him and he was studying my face, so I asked him what he was doing and he said ''Rue, you're so different to other girls, do you know that?'' I didn't know what to say, I was blushing like crazy so I just awkwardly said ''Oh, really? It's the effect I have on people'' he smirked and then...then'' She trails off leaving the phone conversation quiet.

''What happened Rue?'' I hear her giggle.

''Well it isn't really a bad thing but um, he kissed me'' I can hear her squealing excitedly.

''OMG, THE FEELS, WHAT WAS IT LIKE? HOW LONG? TONGUE? DETAILS PLEASE. I'VE BEEN SHIPPING YOU FOR AGES. I WAS THINKING ''Pure'', CAUSE YOU KNOW P AND E FROM PEETA, U AND R FROM RUE''

''Calm down. No tongue was involved...I mean come on, it's our first kiss. BUT IT WAS AMAZING. I will tell you about it tomorrow, he's calling me saying the pizza is here. Love you'' Then the line goes dead. I awkwardly dance around my house not being able to contain my happiness for her. I knew it would happen at one point, I just knew it. Obviously I'm jealous since I'm forever alone, but who cares right now.

''Glimmer stop moving around and come down for dinner'' My Dad screams from the kitchen.

* * *

**Hope you guys like it. I know it's very different to other Hunger games fanfictions but it's based on my friend and me. She's Glimmer and I'm Rue. Plus, I am a lot like I described Rue.**


	2. Best Kept Secret

**Caitlin said if I updated shed'd give me a cupcake with my name on in school, so I'm updating. I hope you're all enjoying the story though.**

* * *

Marvel's POV

I don't normally go for nerds, but Glimmer is hot. If she just wore contacts and had more self confidence i'd tap that. I know I sound cocky, but boys will be boys.

''Marvel, stop talking to Glimmer, she's a whore'' Katniss squeals in my ear. She starts rubbing her hands over my trousers, attempting to get me turned on. However, she's failing miserably.

''Glimmer is not a whore. She doesn't open her legs for every living thing now does she?'' I watch her roll her eyes before strutting off to her group of fellow sluts.

''Katniss ain't nothing but a whore bag man, you gotta finish with her'' Cato says whilst fist pumping me. I know what he's saying is true, but I can't be bothered to get harassed by her friends asking why I ended it with her.

''Yeah...I will at some point'' I glance over to where Glimmer is sitting and stare at her. I don't care if it's considered creepy and borderline stalker. She tucks a strand of hair behind her ear and continues reading her book. It fascinates me how she always finds a new book to read. I take note of what she's wearing. She wears skinny jeans, a dark blue vest, red and white checkered top and white dolly shoes. Such a simple outfit looks perfect on her. I watch as she sips her can of appletizer, not giving a fuck to the group of girls obviously talking about her.

''You have to stop staring at her, it's weird and awkward bro'' Gale says from behind me. Sighing I turn away and start talking to Cato about our rugby match on Friday.

''GOLDIIIEEEE, I have soooo much to tell you'' I hear Rue shout from the school doors. She starts walking towards Glimmer who's just put her book down. Rue is cute, quite small, brownish/redish hair and bright blue eyes. Apparently her and Peeta are together now or something, we all saw it coming. I look over to Peeta who's eyeing Rue up and smirking to himself.

''What's so funny?'' I ask.

''Nothing really. It's just, now that Rue and me are a couple, I can't help but smirk when I see her. Plus, look at what she's wearing...denim shorts, white top, white sandals and bright red nail varnish. It's a good look on her. Plus, the shorts aren't right up her bum, they're a nice size'' Glimmer and Rue are probably the only two people who can dress properly in school. They know how to look good without looking like they're prostitutes.

''Did you tap her then yeah?'' Cato slaps Peeta on the back. Gale and Finnick burst into a laughing fit whilst Peeta glares at them.

''Boys, It's been one day, plus...I'm not gunna just tap her like she means nothing to me. We will take it slow. Sorry for not being like you whorebags'' He chuckles to himself.

''Whatever man.'' We all say before jogging off to football practice.

* * *

Rue's POV

''So after that we just chilled and ate Pizza. Of course we kissed a little more, but nothing else'' Glimmer starts making weird noises and doing kissy faces.

''I knew this day would come. I just knew it!'' She says whilst sucking on a pear drop.

''Yeah right, whatever you say. So, can you come over later? I need to show you this video I found, it's so funny'' I take a handful of magic stars and throw them in my mouth whilst I wait for Goldie to stop dancing like a freak and answer me.

''YEAH BOI, WE IZ GUNNA GO CRAZY AND WATCH VIDEOS, TALK ABOUT RANDOM STUFF, GO HYPER'' Goldie loves sleepovers, she always seems to go hyper in them. Aslong as I have maoams in the house I know it's going to be a goodnight.

''Mhm. Bring over the llama biscuits as well'' Suddenly I'm interrupted by arms wrapping around my waist.

''How's my favourite girl doing?'' Peeta whispers whilst kissing my cheek.

''I'M AMAZING THANKYOU, TONIGHT IS GUNNA BE GOOD'' Goldie butts in whilst swaying her head and humming Mumford & Sons – I Will Wait.

''Glim, you're my friend and all, but I was talking to Rue'' I laugh lightly before turning around and facing him. My small 5'3 figure looks minute against his 5'10.

''Well, I'm doing fine. Just planned a night with Glim. What have I gotten myself into?'' I joke whilst looking up at his face.

''Oh, have fun with that. Seems as though she's already a little hyper, good luck'' He bends his head down and kisses me lightly before walking away back into the school.

''THE FEELS, THEY'RE KILLING ME'' Goldie screams. I turn around and hit the pear drop she was about to put into her mouth out of her hand.

''I'll have you know, I was about to eat that. THIS IS A DISGRACE.'' She starts giggling to herself. I hate to say it but, she looks high even though she isn't.

''Babes, I think you've had enough sugar for now. Let's go to English'' I start pulling her towards the English Classroom whilst she continues singing Mumford & Sons terribly out of tune.

* * *

Glimmer's POV

Turns out we're supposed to be doing our debates in English. I was NOT prepared. Even though I was the Chairperson, I was still freaking out. I hate public speaking, I always mess up.

''Glimmer's group. It's your turn'' Nervously I shuffle towards the front with my group which has two other members. Cato is the proposer and Jessica is the opposer.

''HELLLOOO, t-today. Blaaah, sorry'' I start to stutter and forget what I'm supposed to be saying. Rue is sitting in front of me giggling which is distracting.

Luckily, I manage to get the rest of my words out ok and the debate goes fine. Rue decided that today she was going to bombard Cato with questions about Euthanasia just to wind him up since he did the same thing to her when she was saying her debate.

''WOO GLIM, THAT WAS AMAZING. WOO WOO'' Rue shouts when I sit back down. Half of the class is staring at her like she's a complete nut job, the other half is cheering along with her just because they can. Peeta is admiring her from across the classroom and Katniss is rolling her eyes whilst trying to make a joke out of things but failing miserably.

''CLASS CALM DOWN'' Miss shouts before counting down numbers like we're 5 years old. I quickly shut up and wait patiently for the class to be quiet.

* * *

Cato's POV

Damn Rue annoys me. She just doesn't shut up. Plus who does she think she is quizzing me on my debate, god I'd love to teach her a lesson.

''Did you see her constantly asking me questions? Annoying shit'' I say to Glimmer.

''You did the same thing to her, you're both as bad as eachother. If you have such a problem talk to her later about it or something'' I let out a moan before nodding slightly.

''Fine I will. Tell her to meet me by the lockers after English'' Glim says yes quietly before paying full attention to the teacher. She better not bring Peeta along with her, I can't be fucked for his shit right now. Maybe we can do a little more than just taking...I wouldn't mind spending time with Glimmer either.

After English I lean against one of the lockers and wait for Rue to my luck, she happens to come when everyone has gone to class.

''Need something?'' She says in a bored tone. Running a hand through her hair, she bluntly stares at me.

''What's your problem? You always backchat me and you constantly annoy me'' I take a step closer to her. My figure towers over hers and traps her between the lockers.

''Give me some space you pervert. Basically, I don't like you because you think you're it and you speak your mind too much. Can't love everyone sorry hun'' She makes a move to go but I push her against the locker again.

''Did I say you could move? No I didn't. Now listen to me. Don't you DARE make a fool out of me again ok? I can do a lot worse than this love.'' I lean in closer to her, trying to make her seem threatened.

''Who do you think you are invading my space. I'm not some little girl you can push around. Get your grubby little fingers off of me and how about you go buy some chewing gum or a breath mint, you really need it.'' Rue pushes her hands against my chest making me stumble back. It's not that I'm weak, it's just that I didn't expect her to move.

''You'll regret that, I'll make fucking sure of it love'' I give her a quick wink before walking off to meet the boys. Better not let Peeta know about this, some things are best kept secret.

* * *

**Soo, Cait. Hope you enjoyed this. Im trying to make things happen in this story like they do in real life. Apart from the whole Cato locker thing and Rue and Peeta stuff... haha. There are obviously changes.**


	3. Sleepovers

**I'm addicted to updating this now Cait. Urh, it's so funny to write since it's like us.**

* * *

Glimmer's POV

Snuggling up on Rue's bed, I turn the volume on my phone up to loud and start singing the words to Stronger – Kanye West at the top of my lungs. I love coming down Rue's, her house is just so chilled, plus she has a laptop which we can go on.

''Goldie, pass me a maoam please'' Rue shouts from the other side of the room. I pick up a handful of the sweets and throw them at her. She manages to duck before they hit her in the face. I scrunch my nose up and glare at her.

''OOOO, come here, let me show you this youtube video'' I get up from the bed and shuffle over to her. Sitting down on a beanbag next to hers, I look at the screen and wait for the video to load.

''It's called to catch a predator, you will love it'' We both watch the video and burst into laughing fits at the man on the screen.

''These pictures, they me, but it wasn't me'' The man states whilst speaking in an Egyptian accent.

''But we have the chat logs, we know it's you. Mohammed, you're being filmed on T.V right now. However, you may leave if you want to'' Mohammed raises his top and runs out of the house thinking he's free, sadly, whilst he's almost by his car the unthinkable happens.

''HEEEEEEEELP!'' he shrieks whilst being tackled down to the floor by an undercover cop. Rue looks at me, and I look at her before we both say ''HEEEEEEEELP!'' in sync.

''I knew you'd like it'' Rue manages to say between giggles. We both manage to stop laughing and flick through some more videos before changing into our pyjamas. I change into my reindeer trousers and a cute top whilst Rue changes into snowflake bed trousers and a cookie monster top.

''Let's turn off the lights, get into bed and talk about random stuff for the next hour or so whilst listening to music'' We do this at every sleepover; it's a nice way to wind down and relax before sleep.

''I heard Jessica is having a party tomorrow, she said I can invite someone, wanna come?'' Rue says whilst choosing a song to play on my iPhone. You Your Cat and Me – Frank Hamilton comes on and Rue starts humming to the song and singing to the bit where it says ''your cat and me'' since that's all she knows.

''Sure, but why aren't you inviting Peeta?'' I ask whilst placing my glasses onto the side table and taking a sip from my drink.

''She invited him already, I think she was going to invite you but I said I'd just ask you to come along with me since it would be easier'' Rue says whilst changing the song over to Velvet Elvis – Alex Winston.

''How's things with you and Peeta?'' I ask.

''They're amazing actually. He's so lovely, plus he bought me magic stars...I know that isn't big, but I LOVE magic stars, you know that. Did I tell you what happened with Cato and me? I don't think I did. Basically he told me to stop back chatting him or I'll be sorry. I tried to go away and he pushed me against the locker saying I'd pay for what I did. Anyways, in the end I pushed him which made him stumble. It caught him by surprise, and then he winked at me and strolled off. It was so weird, bless him'' She sighs loudly before yawning.

''Meh, I'll keep an eye on him for you since that sounds majorly weird. Right I'm tired now so can we maybe sleep?'' I roll over and close my eyes, drifting off to the sound of Mumford & Sons.

''Yeah, I agree it is weird. I'm tired as well, so let's sleep'' We both say goodnight before falling asleep to the sound of the music.

* * *

Peeta's POV

Gotta love boy nights, we just chill, watch T.V, listen to music, play on the Xbox and Playstation, it's great.

''Pass me the pizza'' Gale shouts whilst in the middle of a game of COD. Cato dives over to Gale and throws a slice of pizza at his face.

''Fuck man, not cool''

''So, let's talk girls'' Marvel says loudly. The boys all whistle and shout.

''Right, so I'm all for Rue, you all know that. End of, she's mine'' They all throw pillows at me and Cato dives on me.

''I like Jessica, she seems tidy. Plus she's not a major slut'' Gale states.

''Yeah she's alright, but I'm more for Glimmer'' Marvel shouts whilst fist pumping Gale.

''Cato, you're the last one, who do you like?'' We all wait for his answer since we know it's going to be Katniss, they've been flirting for weeks even though Marvel and her are basically a couple.

''I like Rue and Glimmer'' The room goes silent.

* * *

Rue's POV

When Glimmer and I woke up we had 5 missed calls from an unknown number. We obviously assumed it was from the boys since they were having a sleepover. I checked my phone and saw 1 new message from Peeta.

''_Rue jst so u no, i luv u ok xxx''_

''Why has he sent you a text like that'' Glimmer says from beside me.

''I don't know, maybe he just wanted to remind me that he loves me?'' Obviously that isn't the case; I'll ring him later to find out.

''Right, let's go shopping for tonight'' Glimmer gives me a toothy smile before going to the toilet to get changed. Whilst she's gone, I decide to choose the clothes I'm going to wear. I slip on skin coloured jeans, a plain purple top and my new hoodie. I decide to wear converse on my feet.

''Hurry up Glim, we gotta go'' Goldie comes out of the bathroom wearing a white knee length skirt, a black vest and a red coloured cover up with sandals.

''Lets hit the shops'' 20 minutes later and we're inside River Island looking at the various dresses and skirts for sale.

''I think you'd suit this dark blue skirt with this tank top and small wedges'' Glimmer says whilst picking up all the items and handing them too me.

''Oh, nice choice, I personally think you should wear this knee length beige dress with a black belt around it and black pumps'' She nods and smiles at me. We both head to the changing rooms and change into our outfits. When we come out, we look at each other and then in the mirrors before striking stupid poses and taking pictures looking like weirdoes.

''We are definitely getting these'' we both say.

''£60 all together please'' after handing over the money we go to Wagamamas and get some food before heading home to get ready for the party.

''If you like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain'' Glimmer bursts into song whilst applying her makeup. I start brushing through my hair and humming along.

''Wonder what Peeta will look like'' I sigh.

''HE IS GUNNA LOOK F-IIIII-NNNN-EE'' Goldie sings as she munches on one of the cupcakes we bought earlier.

''You girls almost ready, Dad wants to leave now Rue'' Mum calls up the stairs.

''Yup, let me just get my phone'' I scream back down. Quickly I grab my phone and pull Goldie down the stairs with me.

''Aw, you two look so pretty tonight'' My Mum said whilst fake wiping a tear from her eye.

''Don't bring home too many boys now'' Dad jokingly says. My parents know I'm with Peeta so that was aimed more at Glimmer.

''Let's go''

* * *

**I will update again tomorrow.**


	4. One Hell of a Party

**Right, so, here is another update. I actually love writing this story. It's unreal how much it relates to real life for me and Cait. We're weird, but hey, who isn't?**

* * *

Glimmer's POV

Rue's Dad dropped us off outside Jessica's house where a small group of people had already arrived. Goldie and I quickly make our way inside the house to greet Jess.

''People are already here I see'' I say to Jess whilst giving her a quick hug.

''Yup, but this is only a small amount of the people I've invited. I hardly know half of them'' She chuckles before saying she'll talk later and goes off to meet Gale.

''I hope this doesn't turn out like Katniss' party, ¾ of the people who turned up she didn't know. In the end the house was trashed and people were dunk as fuck.'' I say to Rue who's sipping on a drink.

''Well, knowing Jess, I'd say it will end up worse than that. Anyways, let's PARTY'' Rue grabs my hand and leads me into the living room where a large group of people are dancing like lunatics. The song ''My Songs Know What You Did in the Dark – Fall Out Boy'' comes on, which happens to be Rue's favourite song. We both start jumping around and singing loudly to the song.

''Enjoying yourself beautiful?'' A voice says from behind me. I quickly turn around and come face to face with Marvel.

''I was until you came along. Need something?'' I place one hand on my hip and glare at him. I managed to get a pair of contacts for the party so I don't have to wear my stupid glasses which constantly slide down my nose.

''Might I just say you look amazing with contacts in. Oh no I mean you look amazing all the time it's just that u-um'' I start giggling to myself before rolling my eyes at him.

''Thanks Marvel, such a nice, Urm, compliment?'' I go to walk past him but he grabs my arm and pulls me back.

''Glim, please give me a chance to prove myself to you. I know I'm a dick, and I know I've treated you badly, but please just dance with me for a bit. I really like you. You're unique and so much better than Katniss'' Sighing, I turn to face him and smile.

''Alright, I'll give you 10 minutes. Now stop standing there like a lemon and dance with me'' Marvel smirks before beginning to dance. Nobody here actually dances like normal people, we just jump or sway to the music.

''So like I said earlier. You look really good tonight. That outfit looks great on you'' He shouts over the sound of the music. By now the room is packed full with sweaty, drunk teenagers either dancing or making out.

''Aha, thanks, Rue actually picked this outfit out for me, and I picked out hers. You look tidy as well, love the hoodie it suits you'' We continue dancing for a good 30minutes before we get tired and Marvel suggests getting a drink and going outside for fresh air.

''Are you cold?'' He says whilst we sit outside on the steps leading up to the house. I nod slightly.

''Yeah I am, I wish I'd brought a cover up or something now'' Marvel shuffles closer to me, takes off his hoodie and wraps it around my shoulders before pulling me closer to him and placing his arm around my back.

''Thanks, you didn't have too'' I look up to him and smile. We stare at each other for a short amount of time, but it's nice. The music can be heard faintly from behind us, and the moonlight shines down brightly. It's a perfect night.

''I'd like to kiss you'' Marvel whispers. He brings his hand to my chin and tilts it up ever so slightly. His touch is gentle.

''Are you sure you want this?'' He stutters as our lips are cm apart. I give him a little smile and a quick nod. He moves his head forward and closes the small gap between our lips. His lips are soft against mine, and he takes it slow. I move my hands so they are positioned at the back of his neck. He deepens the kiss but doesn't take advantage of me. After a few seconds, he pulls away, face flushed and grinning madly.

''You're quite the kisser for a nerd'' I give him a cheeky smile before cuddling into the side of him.

''What are we going to do now then. I mean, are we staying as friends, or um'' I struggle to get the right words out but Marvel seems to understand what I'm saying.

''We should take things slow, but first I have to get rid of Katniss. If she touches you, or threatens you in any way, you tell me straight away'' He pecks me lightly on the cheek before standing up and offering me a hand. As soon as I get up, he takes my hand in his and leads me back into the house.

* * *

Rue's POV

I was dancing with Goldie, and next thing I know she's left me for Marvel. I always knew there was something there with them, but still. I would appreciate it if she told me where she was going.

''Looking like a loner there love'' Peeta says from behind me. He kisses me softly on the lips before taking my hand and leading me towards the kitchen.

''Do you know how long I've been looking for you?'' He smirks at me before taking a seat on one of the wooden stools. I go over to where he's sat and sit in front of him on the table.

''What was your text about earlier this morning?'' He looks puzzled for a moment.

''Oh I know what you mean. I was just reminding you that I loved you...'' I shake my head at him before glaring.

''I know for a fact that that isn't the case'' Peeta lets out a loud sigh before looking down at his hands and fiddling with them. I jump down from the table and go to sit on his knee. Using my hand I tilt his head up so his eyes are looking directly into mine.

''Fine, I can't lie to you. Basically, last night we were telling each other about the girls we like and I obviously said you, Marvel said Glimmer, Gale said Jessica and Cato said'' He takes a deep breath and lowers his eyes.

''He said you and Glimmer. I know it's a stupid thing to get worked up about, but I just don't want to lose you'' Rolling my eyes, I laugh slightly before draping my arms around his shoulders and kissing him. After a few seconds, I feel him relax and he starts to kiss me back. He places his arms around my waist and holds me in place.

''Calmmmmm down nowwww lovers'' Goldie stumbles into the kitchen with Marvel straight behind her laughing like a mad man.

''BUFFALO SOLDIERRRRRRR'' She screams whilst jumping up and down. Somehow she's lost her shoes and has some red stain on the front of her dress.

''Marvel, what the fuck have you given her?'' I rush over to Goldie and manage to catch her before she falls flat on her face.

''I dun give her nuffink, we just get drinkzzzz from da punch bowl. Calm ya tits now luv, or maybe Peeeeeeta can calm them fo' you'' He bursts into a laughing fit and starts crying.

''Peeta text me later, I'm taking Glim home'' He nods before walking over to where Marvel is casually crying and leads him out of the kitchen.

''Such a lightweight you are Goldie'' I say whilst practically carrying her out of the back door and into the cold air. Fishing for my phone in my bag, I unlock it and call my Dad.

''I'll be there in 10minutes, try and keep her awake'' He hangs up.

''ALWAYSSSSS LOOK ON DA BRIGHT SIDE OF LYF'' Goldie starts shouting attracting people's attention. Katniss happens to see her and decides to take advantage of the state she's in.

''Oooo, seems as though the nerds gone and drunk a little too much'' Katniss says whilst taking a large sip from her bottle of vodka.

''Katniss fuck off. We can't be bothered for you right now'' I quickly say before Goldie can get any words in. I know she's normally shy, but I've never seen her like this, God knows what will come out of that mouth of hers.

''HAAANG ON A MINUTE, you got somethink to saaay to me whoreio?'' Goldie manages to say whilst sitting on the floor, legs wide open, so un-lady like.

''Did you just call me a whore?'' She spits out whilst snarling at an almost unconscious Glimmer.

''Um, yes I did. WOTCHA GUNNA DO?'' Those are the last words to leave her mouth before she passes out on the cold pavement.


End file.
